Past Comes To Haunt
by majesticraf
Summary: Sam and Dean go to investigate a haunting to get their minds off of the angels falling. But what they find there is something they didn't expect. A soul that Dean tortured. ((Post of The Angels Falling.))
1. Chapter 1

The couple pulled up in front of the old creek. They excitedly got out of the car and opened the trunk to get the blanket and picnic basket. "Romantic spot for a picnic." The wife stated.

"Yeah, also heard it was haunted." The husband joked.

She laughed, "Oh please. Stop trying to scare me."

He smiled and closed the trunk as they walked down the path, "Seriously, apparently a little girl drowned here."

"Yeah right." She chuckled as they set the blanket down and set up. They sat down and opened the basket, pulling out snacks as they heard a splash from down the creek.

He bit into his sandwich, "What was that?"

"Maybe it was a ghost." She joked and nudged him.

He stood up and took her hand, "Let's go see."

She rolled her eyes and followed behind him, climbing down the hill and getting to the creek. "Oh surprising! It was nothing." She replied sarcastically.

He smiled at her as he felt something wet grab his hand, he looked down to see a little girl grabbing it. A little girl all wet and water coming out of her mouth. They screamed as she threw him into the water. The girl trudged towards him and dunked his head down into the water. The wife screamed and tried to run to him, but she couldn't move. He began to drown, she held onto his head and kept it in the water. His lungs filled with water until he took his last breath. She stood up, leaving his body to float down the creek. She turned to the wife and slowly trudged towards her. The wife began to whimper in fear, hoping she could be saved.

"Getting into trouble again, Karen? Not surprised. You were such a naughty girl." A voice stated behind her.

She turned to see a teenage boy, with brown hair and eyes. His clothes were all tattered and wet as he stood in the creek. "You should run before I find your bones, Karen." The boy threatened. She hissed and set the wife free as she disappeared in the air.

"Who are you?" The wife gasped out, still shocked from the experience.

He rolled his eyes, "A thank you would've been nice." He walked out of the river and began to walk down the path, "Call the police and tell them what happened. It's time for me to find my hell buddy again."

Dean sat in the dining room, eating a bowl of cereal. Sam walked in, clutching a newspaper in his hands. "Check this out." He said tossing the newspaper onto the table.

"Husband found dead at Davis Creek." Dean said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah, apparently they couple was attacked by a girl and the husband was drowned."

"And she was kept alive? Why?" Dean asked.

"Wasn't kept alive, saved. A boy came and scared the girl off. Nobody knows who he was." Sam corrected him.

He swallowed the cereal and coughed, "And I should be concerned about this?"

"It's a haunting" Sam pointed out, sitting across from Dean, "A girl drowned there about 20 years ago. I'm guessing the boy was the guy who hanged himself and his body was thrown in the creek."

"Why thrown in the creek?" He asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know it just said his mother found him and then she just threw him in there... I looked even more into it and the girl was buried not too far away from the creek. As for the guy, his body was in the creek. I think we should check it out, get our mind off of things."

Dean sighed, "Alright. Let's do it." He stood up and grabbed his bowl as he headed for the sink.

Sam stood up and suggested, "Should we bring Cas?"

Dean looked to his feet, "He needs some time... let's let him rest."

Sam nodded as he left to get ready.

It was night by the time they got to the creek. Dean stepped out and went to the trunk to get the salt gun. "Why didn't we just go where she was buried? It would have been faster."

"Just making sure not anyone else are down here. She could still attack."Dean replied going down the path to get to the creek.

Sam closed the trunk and followed him down the path. The creek was rushing with ice cold water, Trees hung high over the opening where most people swam when the weather was hot. But as of right now, no one was around. "No one is here." Sam assured.

Dean looked around one last time as he heard dripping, he turned to see the girl, Karen, she grabbed him by the throat and threw him in the water. "I don't like men." She grumbled.

Sam went to run after her but he couldn't move, she dunked his head under as a light began to burn. "I warned you Karen." She jumped u and hissed, the boy was standing there again, holding up a bag that began to light with fire. She screamed as she withered away, along with her bones. Dean sat up, gasping for air. He was dripping wet and covered in dirt. "It was a shame. I liked cleaning up her messes." He sighed.

Sam ran over to Dean and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sammy, I'm fine." Dean assured him, cleaning the dirt off of his clothes. "Now who the hell-"

The boy walked up to them with a smile on his face and his arms crossed, "Long time no see, Dean."

Dean squinted, "What?"

He sighed, "I guessed you wouldn't remember me. I'm sorry but I won't be subtle. Let's just say we weren't buddies in Hell. I'm Daniel."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up straight. Daniel... it sounded familiar to him. Hell was definitely something he remembered but he tried to bury... "How the hell did you burn the bones?"

"Dug them up, put them in a bag and brought them here for you to see. I burned them in front of Karen so I could find you." He answered.

Sam licked his lips,"Uh... Daniel, you said Hell. Are you saying-"

He shrugged, "I've been in hell for... well in your time, the past 7 years. I was in the pit. For a short amount of time Dean was there. Now I know what you'll say and I got out of Hell through the backdoor."

"What?" Dean mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "It took a whole lot of pain and dedication to get out now to stop avoiding the subject. Crowely's little minions. There pissed and going after you guys."

"Kid, you got out of hell just to tell us that?" Dean asked.

"No I am also here to help you out. And I can do it. I think I slaughtered over a thousand demons to get out of hell. I can kill a few dozen." He said.

Dean sat quiet, he was still trying to figure out how he knew Daniel... he didn't like thinking of hell. Especially since that was so long ago. Daniel... Daniel... A light shown in his head. That was it. "I tortured you." Dean stated.

He looked down at his feet, "Yeah we weren't really the best buds down there."

He couldn't think of what to say, He couldn't just say sorry. He still felt terrible for torturing all those innocent souls. "Why would you help us if I tortured you."

"That was Hell. I've been tortured by millions of demons."

"Yet you remember me." He pointed out.

Daniel bit his lip, "Let's just say your hurt the most. But that was Hell, I know who you really are and I am here to help. You should get out of here. They're probably coming."

"_You _should get going? No buddy, you're coming with us." Dean demanded.

He was about to fight with him, but he shrugged it off, "Fine." He followed Sam and Dean back up to the car and climbed in the backseat. They put their guns in the back and walked back up to the front. They started the car as they drove off. He fiddled with his fingers, "What year is it anyways?"

"2013. How long has it been since you were gone?" Sam asked.

"I forget. It gets messed up when you're down there."

"So what deal did you make to get downstairs?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at him.

"It's fine, Sam. My family were killed. I sold my soul to bring them back. They all... died anyways. My mother got in a car accident after she threw my body in the water. I hung myself because it would be easier than the hellhounds." He explained.

"How do you know about your mother?" Sam mumbled.

"When I came back I looked into it. I have no family. But... I guess that's life." He choked.

Dean pulled the car up in front of the door, He got out and went to the door, twisting the key in. Sam chuckled, "You should wash those clothes.. it's covered in dirty water and mud."

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Jerk." Sam replied.

Daniel chuckled, waiting for them to open the door, "I heard about you guys doing that."

He opened the door to see Kevin sitting at the table, "Hey how did it go?"

Daniel walked in behind them and waved. "It went fine. Ghost is gone." Dean said.

"Who's the kid?" Kevin pointed to Daniel.

"Hell buddy of Rapunzel." Daniel smiled.

Kevin squinted in confusion as Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "How about you show Daniel around. He's going to be here for a while." Kevin nodded and waved on Daniel as they went to look around.

"He acts older than he looks." Dean pointed out

"Technically he is, after all that time in Hell... speaking of, you alright?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "I tortured that guy. And like I said... I liked it."

"And are you sure he's... you know. You actually did those things-"

"I remember. I know what happened. He pleaded me to stop and I tortured him. It's hard to even look at the kid." Dean grumbled. He looked down at his soggy clothes. It was very uncomfortable. "Just don't understand why he's helping."

"I'm surprised you didn't go into an angry fit and left him there, to be honest." Sam said honestly.

Dean took off his jacket, "You weren't there Sammy, it was really bad. I don't know how to apologize to him."

((Okay so if you're reading this thank you for reading the first chapter of the fanfiction. I hope you liked it, it's my first time doing Supernatural. If you have any comments contact me here or on tumblr. URL: PresidentFabulous Thanks for reading! Will be updating soon.))


	2. Chapter 2

Dean usually had nightmares, but they weren't as bad as tonight. Usually he wouldn't remember Hell, he blurred it out. But going deep enough to remember Daniel made him remember the whole experience. It made him unable to sleep, he'd shut his eyes and he'd see it all over again. It especially hurt to know how much the kid has changed from that moment. He remembered the crying. Him pleading Dean to stop. But he'd just smile and continue the torture. His stomach turned just thinking of it. He shut his eyes and put himself to rest. It only got worse.

Flames burned everywhere. The boy locked in chains as Dean smiled down at him, "What's a kid doing downstairs?"

He sobbed, "Please don't do this... I- I'm only here because I tried to save them. Please, please have mercy!"

Dean laughed, "Obviously your father never taught you anything about punishment." He turned to a table and grabbed a knife, he spun back around and lightly placed the edge of the knife on the boys chest.

"Please don't do this." He cried.

Dean smiled and then all together it was over. He shot up in bed, panting and covered in sweat. He wiped his face off and turned to see Cas. He jumped, "Damn it, Cas!"

"I didn't mean to startle you I just heard you making noises and I came to make sure you're okay." Cas replied lowly.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now." Dean demanded.

Cas looked down and went to exit, he turned back and asked, "Are you sure? You're acting like you saw a ghost."

"When don't I see ghosts, Cas? Now just go alright?" Dean replied. Cas nodded and left to the dining room. Dean got dressed and left to join the rest of them at the table.

Daniel sat at the edge eating an apple, "Nice place you got here."

Dean nodded at him, "Thanks."

Cas eyed Daniel carefully, he squinted at him and mumbled, "I don't believe we have met before."

He smiled, "Hi Castiel. I'm Daniel. Acquaintance of Dean."

"How do you know my name?" Cas questioned.

"Like I said to Dean, I made sure you were good people before I even thought of helping." He replied.

"Wait help with what?" Kevin asked as he walked in.

He chuckled, "Oh yeah, demons are pretty pissed off about Crowely. They're going after you guys so I thought I would let you guys know and help."

Kevin laughed, 'Yeah right you're just a teen you can't"

"I've killed more demons than you have seen in your life. I can help out." Daniel fought back.

"Well how can we slow them down? Because we aren't exactly in the shape to kill an army of angry demons." Sam asked.

"Devil traps everywhere. Salt everywhere. I know you guys think this place is a safe haven but it's not. It won't slow them down. But adding the basics can. I'll go and start." Daniel ordered walking out of the room to get to work.

Cas looked over to Dean and approached him, "How do you know that young man?"

He mumbled, "He was uh... I might've hurt him when I was in hell..."

"Are you saying he was in Hell?" Cas replied with shock.

Dean nodded, "Much longer than I was down there...anyways we should start doing that... stuff. Devil traps."

Dean went to leave but Cas grabbed him by the shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am. Now stop asking me that." He grumbled, running off to make Devil Traps.

Meanwhile Sam and Kevin followed Daniel outside to help put Devil Traps up. It was a cold muggy day, It was pouring and every once and a while it would hail. They went around in an awkward silence, getting to work until Kevin attempted at small talk, "Looks like it's raining pretty hard."

Daniel sat up from the Devils Trap he was making. He smiled, "It's not rain. It's the tears of my enemies." He sat back down and carefully continued to draw.

Kevin sighed and moved over to Sam and whispered, "I swear that kid seems really mature for his age but he'll say weird things like that every once and a while."

Sam shrugged, "Can't blame him." He wrapped his fingers around the demon blade in his hand, they could attack at any second.

Kevin went off and tried to draw some more until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a pair of black eyes. "Watch your back." It hissed. Sam ran over and stroke down with the knife, The demon grabbed him by the throat and threw him back, the knife flying out of his hand and onto the ground. The demon went back to Kevin and wrapped it's fingers around his arm. Daniel looked over and quietly went to grab the knife. He then quickly dashed towards the Demon, bending over. It turned around expecting to see him, but he stayed low. He slashed at the Demons ankles, causing it to scream in pain. He then jumped up and stoke the heart. It hissed and fell to the ground, dead. He huffed, "Not safe out here. We should get back inside. Done enough."

They nodded and followed him back inside. Dean saw them, soaking wet. "Did you guys jump in a pool or something?" He joked.

Sam pointed to Daniel, "No but Daniel over here killed a demon for us."

Dean bit his lip and nodded, "Cool. Well we finished up inside. They shouldn't be able to get inside. At least for a while."

Daniel smiled, "Thanks for actually listening to me. I know you don't do that often. We might actually live through this."

"Wait, you were doing this knowing we could die?" Kevin asked.

"No, I did it knowing I could die. Putting you people before myself." He corrected him. He sighed and walked down the hallway. "Excuse me I'm going to go and change into some not-so-wet clothes."

Cas came up behind Dean and grumbled, "Are you going to talk to him?"

He sighed, "I don't know. He's a kid I just... I tortured a kid. An innocent kid. And now he's here... not really innocent anymore."

"Must be hard considering you tortured him." Cas said.

"Yeah I just said that." Dean reminded him.

Cas giggled, "Funny. I was there to see a few of those tortures."

Dean turned to him, his eyes widened and he backed away, "You're not Cas."

His eyes turned black and he laughed, "Didn't do such a good job of sealing us off."

Dean went to grab his knife but realized Sam had it. "Sammy!" He shouted.

He quickly ran in the room and saw Cas grabbing Dean by the collar. The demon chuckled, "What's also funny are these thoughts in the little fallen angels head."

Sam pulled the knife out and looked over at Dean and at possessed Cas again, "I don't know what to do.. it's Cas."

He coughed, "Exor- Exorcism."

Sam approached him but the demon threw him back. Daniel emerged from one of the rooms and looked over at them. "That's not angel boy, is it?" He asked himself as the demon looked over at him and smiled. It let go of Dean and walked towards him. "It's not..." He answered himself. He packed away as the demon came closer and grabbed him by the neck.

"Nice to see you again." The possessed Cas mumbled.

"Not really." He coughed up.

"I know. I was just joking. Last time I saw you... you killed over a dozen of us. Well guess what kiddo, that's not happening again." The demon threw him against a wall.

He ground his teeth, "They won't let you do anything."

The Demon laughed, "Do you honestly think they give a shit about you? They're only listening to you and ACTING like they care since that shitwad over there tortured you. Give up kid, they don't care. Once you're dead they'll have a lot less weight on their shoulders."

He smiled, "Even if they don't care... it doesn't matter to me. At least they have the human decency to be kind." He quickly jumped up and pushed him back, making the demon fall under a devils trap.

"Well aren't you clever." It chuckled.

"It was nice chatting. But you should say goodbye, asshat." Daniel chuckled. He dusted himself off and then waved, "Sam you can begin." The demonized Cas turned to see Sam. He began to mumble the exorcism as the demon left him, and Cas fell to the ground.

Dean ran over and helped him up. "You alright?" He asked.

"It seems that now that I have lost my grace... I can get possessed." Cas mumbled.

Dean sighed, "Not for long. We'll make sure you get one of the tattoos." He turned to Daniel and managed a smile, "Thanks for the help."

"Whatever. Like I said I'm here to help." He said avoiding eye contact. He walked over to the kitchen and began looking for food.

Cas looked at Dean, "I heard some of what the demon said. You should talk to him."

"Why me?" Dean asked. Cas looked him in the eye, a look that said _does it need saying? _Dean sighed and walked over to the kitchen, Cas was right. He really needed to talk to the kid. He found him looking in the fridge for a drink. Dean bit his lip and sighed, "What the demon said... I uh... I heard some of the things it said. I just want to let you know that none of it's true. It's nice to have you around."

"Thanks Dean, but I don't need your charity. It doesn't matter to me ." He said closing the fridge with nothing in his hands.

"Well why doesn't it? I'm trying to be nice here." Dean began to shout.

He sighed, "After Hell, I've learned you can't really trust anyone or have friends or people to call family. They drop you anyways. I'm not going to get close to anyone."

"Look kid..." Dean mumbled.

"It's nice that you're trying to be brotherly to me but you already have a brother. You had two but you seemed to forget that one.. but yeah. I'm fine." Daniel pointed out. He waved and walked out of the room and back down the hall.

"That kid is so messed up." He whispered to himself.

((Okay so I have to admit this wasn't my best chapter but it's all I could get up. Thanks for reading!))


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean sat at the table drinking from a coffee mug. He had mixed feelings about the talk he had with Daniel. He was pissed that he didn't cooperate, but he also understood that it's been pretty hard on him. Sam sat across from Dean, fiddling with his thumbs. They sat in silence until Sam spoke up, "Do you think we should send the kid to Garth?"

Dean shook his head, "He'd run off. Plus Garth's already got enough on his hands with that little vampire killing group."

"Yeah but wouldn't he fit in with the kids?" Sam asked him.

"I don't cooperate well with others, especially those around my age." Daniel said from behind. He walked down the steps and into the room and leaned against a wall, "If you want me gone just say the word and I'll be on my way."

Dean shook his head, "No, Sammy was just being stupid. You can stay."

He chuckled, "Well that's new. You actually are allowing someone to stay."

Dean raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink, "Well... we kind of have no choice. We can't send you to a foster home because you're dead so you're stuck here until we can find something."

Daniel sighed, "Didn't you just hear me? If you want me gone just say the word. I have a hide out. Where do you think I stayed before finding you guys?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait how long have you been here since getting out of hell?"

He shrugged, "I think it was about two weeks before I found you guys. I hid by that creek. There was a little abandoned shack just across the water. I stayed in there. And if you want me gone I'll be there."

Dean shook his head, "Nah I think it would be better if you stayed here for a while. Still got those demons on our tail."

Daniel stood up and walked over to the table, "Oh! Which reminds me. I need to go down to a library. Is there one nearby?"

"Yeah there is one a few miles north." Dean answered.

Daniel smiled, "Alright I'll be going then."

"Uh how are you going to get there?" Sam asked him.

Daniel turned and began to walk out, "There is this thing called walking. Bye." He waved back at them and left out the door."

Sam looked over and then back at Dean, "You're not actually letting him go alone are you?"

Dean stood up and shook his head, "No, he's up to something. Here give me the knife." Dean held out his hand waiting for Sam to hand the knife over.

"Uh... I thought you had the knife." Sam said standing up.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't have the knife. Sam didn't have the knife. Then... "Shit." He mumbled fast walking to the door. "We need to go. Now." He demanded opening the door, expecting Sam to follow. He ran after Dean and got on the passenger side of the impala. He quickly started the car and drove out down the road.

They sat in silence as they always did until Sam broke the silence, "So uh... did you talk to him yesterday?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road, "Yeah."

Sam sat up and looked over at him, "Well what happened?"

He sighed, "I told the kid whatever the demon said wasn't true and I was going to apologize for... hell. But the kid just ignored me and said that I already have a brother to be brotherly with."

"Maybe he's over hell?" Sam suggested ignoring the last thing Dean said.

"You don't get over hell. You should know that. Both of us have been down there and it's not something you just put behind you. Plus if what he said about killing all those demons is true then that makes hell a lot more scarier for him." Dean assured him.

"It probably is true. I've seen it myself. The kid looks small but he can kill a demon easily."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Dean murmured. They sat silently for a little longer until Dean asked, "Speaking of brotherly... How are you feeling? You know after all the trials and stuff."

"Better. I don't feel like shit anymore. I just feel bad any time I go around Crowley." Sam put out.

"Is he still in out little dungeon?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "He seemed more humanly.." They pulled up in front of the library. Dean and Sam jumped out without saying a word. They kept their guns hidden in their jackets in case of trouble.

Daniel was inside looking at books. He looked around and saw that the library was empty besides him and the librarian. No cameras watching them, it was an old building. And it didn't look like any one would be coming soon. He held the knife in his front pocket and looked at the Librarian every once and a while. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked back at the book he was reading. Greek Mythology. He remembered learning about this. Stories of Zeus and Medusa and Poseidon and Hercules. Hera being a jealous wife and Zeus being a womanizer. He wondered if this was real along with the angels and demons. He wouldn't be surprised. He dropped the book and cut his hand. He grunted and whispered, "God damn it."

The Librarian shouted at him, "Don't use Gods name in uh... vain. It is sin."

He picked up the book and held it against his chest. He smiled, "Well uh.. forgive me padre for I have sinned." He nodded and put the book back on the shelf. The Librarian continued to stare at him. He bit his lip and walked over to her desk. "Do you happen to know if you have the Supernatural book series by Carver Edlund?"

"No." She said blankly, looking up at him.

He coughed, "Because uh... it's a good book series. Two brothers... Mother died of strange causes and they go and kill ghosts and... demons. Sam and Dean are their names."

Her eyes gleamed, "Winchester?"

He slowly pulled a container of holy water out of his back pocket and uncapped it. He cocked his head, " There never were last names." Sam and Dean walked in the front doors as Daniel splashed the Librarian with holy water. She hissed and began to sizzle as her eyes turned black.

Dean looked over to the front desk and saw what was happening, "Daniel!" He tried to run over but Sam grabbed him by the arm. They looked over and saw the demon pounce over the desk. Daniel ducked under as the demon fell to the ground. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and slid behind her, grabbing the demons arms and sliding the knife between its back, killing the demon. Dean whispered in Sams ear, "You were right. This kid would make a good hunter."

Daniel let the body drop to the floor. He huffed for air and put the knife back in his pocket, "So what do we do with the body?"

Dean walked towards him, his eyes filled with confusion and a little anger, "How did you know that there would be a demon here?"

Daniel took the knife out and put it back in Deans hand. "Let me answer all of the obvious questions." He walked to a table and sat in a chair as he explained, "I've been keeping an eye out for demons in the area. Last night I went out and spied and killed a few demons. Heard them talking about a Library and where they were scouting out. I took the knife late last night along with the holy water. There are no cameras here so we're safe. And the demons are closing in. We better find a way to get them to leave you alone. And fast."

Sam sat across from him, "So you found demons and spied on them?"

"Needed to get information."

"And what do you know?"

He licked his lips, "They have demons possessing people all over the area in case you guys come in. They want to find you. I think I know how to get rid of them."

"Spit it out." Dean demanded.

"Handing Crowley over. He's already almost human. He's still king of hell. If we give him back I bet it will make things fall apart for them." He explained.

"Sounds like it could work." Dean said.

Daniel stood up and smirked, "Alright well let's get rid of the body and head back to plan."

After the burned the body in a nearby wooded area, they left to get back to the hideout. Daniel sat in the back, completely silent. "Has Kevin found anything on fixing the stuff with the angels?" Sam uttered.

"I don't know. But there better be a way to get them all back. Praying to Metatron and telling him to go screw himself won't help." Dean answered.

"How's Cas holding up? Must be hard on him." Daniel said.

"We've been giving him space. He's just been staying in his room." Dean mumbled. They arrived at the hideout and left the car and went inside. Kevin was sitting at the table reading the tablet.

"Anything?" Sam inquired.

Kevin shook his head, "Nothing yet. Plus I haven't found anything on closing the gates of heaven. I don't think that can happen. I don't know I just need to keep looking into it."

Dean sighed, "Well I'm going to get some rest. I'll be back in two hours or something." He left to his room leaving Sam, Kevin and Daniel alone. Cas stood in the doorway looking over to them.

"Daniel." Cas called.

Daniel looked over to him, "Yup?"

"May I have a word with you?" He requested.

Daniel nodded and walked over to the fallen angel who was in his usual trench coat and tie. "What is it?"

"Do you have feelings of hatred for Dean?" He blurted out.

He frowned, "No. Why would I?"

"He did torture you in hell." Cas pointed out.

He chuckled, "Yeah.. that was the past. It doesn't matter anymore. I put it behind me."

"I find that hard to believe. According to Dean you've been down there since before Dean and you recently got out. It's not something you can forget." Cas said.

He shrugged, "Well yeah I remember it. I just numbed it out alright? I'm not comfortable talking about my feelings. This isn't a soap opera."

Cas nodded, "I understand. But if you need anything it would be my pleasure to help."

Daniel sighed, "Yeah. Thanks trench coat." He walked away and back to where Sam and Kevin were.

Sam cleared his throat, "So Daniel, after this is aal done are you just going to go off?"

"That was my plan." He answered.

"But you don't have anything protecting you from possession." He specified.

"I learned a few things in hell. That won't be happening." He assured him. Just then Deans door opened and he walked in.

"Just in, an attack a few blocks away. I was listening to the radio. A man attacked and killed this couple and ran into the woods." Dean said.

"You think it's demons?" Kevin asked.

Dean voiced, "Yeah. We should get going. Daniel, you're coming."

"I think he needs a beer." Daniel mumbled under his breath.

They got out of the impala, in front of the wooded area. It was dark and the trees were tall. They'd need flashlights if they were to run in. Dean went to the trunk and pulled out salt guns and handed them to Sam and Daniel. He then did something surprising, "Take the knife." He demanded handing it to Daniel.

"You're kidding. I had to steal it last time to get to kill the demons." Daniel joked.

He shrugged, "I saw you kill that demon. You can handle it."

Daniel took the knife from him and smiled at it. "Its dark. We got flashlights?" He noted.

He took one from the trunk and slammed the hood shut, turning the flashlight on as they walked into the woods. It seemed they walked for hours when it was only minuted, things creaked in the bushes and the wind made noise. They came into a clearing where there were no trees, just flat a circle were three or four men.

"Our sister is dead. She wasn't at her post." One groaned.

The other suggested, "Maybe it was the Winchesters?"

"Its the only possibility." Said another.

"Now." Dean whispered to them. Daniel ran out and around them.

"Winchesters!" One growled as they turned to face them. They began to shoot at them with the salt guns. They screamed and growled at them as Daniel came from behind and stabbed one.

"You forgot me." He taunted as the other three turned to face him. One slashed at him and he ducked, taking a bottle of holy water out of his pocket and splashing it at them.

"Daniel be careful! Remember what we need to do." Dean hollered.

He nodded, "Right, Crowley." The demons cleared the water from their eyes and ran after Daniel.

"So little demon killing boy got out of hell huh? I'll send you right back." One cackled grabbing his arm.

He slashed at it making the demon hiss. "Don't want to do that. I'll get out again. Plus I have your king."

"Crowley?" It grumbled letting him go.

Daniel smiled, "I knew demons had some manners... Look we're here to make a deal. We give you the king and you leave the Winchesters alone."

"What about you?" The second one asked, all the demons eyes on Daniel.

"I pissed you guys off pretty bad. But I don't care, keep coming at me. I'll just kill you." He shared.

"But if you're with the Winchesters we won't be able to leave them alone." The last one pointed out.

He shrugged, "I'll leave them."

"Daniel." Dean shouted at him.

"I told you I was leaving once I helped you, didn't I?" He reassured him. He looked back at the demon and sighed, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. Meet us back here within the week." It grumbled. The others nodded in agreement, leaving the bodies and shooting up into the air, like black smoke.

Dean ran up to him, "What the hell was that?"

"I told you I was getting rid of the demons for you. You already have enough on your hands with the Angel Tablet."

"Yeah but assuring our safety and not yours? That's stupid." Dean scoffed.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you even listen? I said from the beginning, I'm putting your lives before mine." He gave Dean the knife back and walked towards Sam, he continued to walk into the woods and shouted, "Well come on! We need to get back already."

Dean grumbled, "Dumb ass kid... there's so much wrong with him."

Sam shrugged, "He has been in Hell for a while, It messes you up."

Dean coughed, "I know.. and it's partly my fault."

"Dean..." Sam mumbled.

His eyes widened in annoyance, "I'm not going to talk about it. Let's just go now." And he walked off, Sam following behind. Back to the impala.

((I feel like I didn't do as good on this chapter as before and I'm sorry :( I'vebeen kind of getting a writers block. please review and give suggestions so I know how to continue on with the story. Thank you. ))


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Sam and Dean have been able to live in a place that they can call home, they've been getting better. Dean stopped drinking as much and he can actually sleep at night and Sam seems to be getting to his normal self. But of course, the trials and the falling of the angels are there to slow it down. On top of that Daniel came around to make it even harder. The next day was war strategy. All of them sat around the table that morning discussing what to do.

"We're not really going to hand over Crowley, are we?" Dean asked holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Daniel took a sip of water and shook his head, "No. You guys need him so you can still find a way to finish the trials. Plus the demons with no leader... very disorganized."

"Then what are we going to do with all those demons that think we're handing in Crowley?" Cas asked lowly.

Daniel shrugged, "That's the thing, I don't know. I kind of just winged it. Maybe kill all the demons that show up?"

Sam frowned, "No because then the other demons would show up wondering where they were. That's a disaster waiting to happen."

They sat in silence, thinking of ways and plans for Crowley. "We could possibly trick the demons into thinking we gave Crowley back."

"They're not that stupid." Daniel said. They sat silently again until Dean threw his arms in the air.

"Screw it! We've had demons on our tail before. We'll just attack them and the leave. They'd come after us anyways. " He stood up and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting a beer." He shouted back.

"It's... the morning." Sam said back.

Dean shut the fridge and walked back to them, opening a can of beer. "I don't care."

Cas and Sam frowned at him while Daniel looked to his feet. "So uh... should we meet with them tonight? Kill them off?" Daniel suggested.

Dean sighed, "Sounds good to me."

"Shall we get ready in the meantime?" Cas suggested.

Dean stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "How about we go out to town. Relax for a little until we have to kill those sons of bitches. Let's see a movie or something. Buy some music or go see a play. Do something besides killing shit."

Daniel nodded in approval, "Sounds good to me." The rest sighed and went along as they left the home to get in the Impala. It was packed in the black car. Sam and Dean sitting in front while Cas, Kevin and Daniel crammed in the back.

"I never realized this was such a large household." Cas grumbled in the back as they drove into town, They parked and locked the car as they walked down the town sidewalk. It was more of a suburban town. Kids were barely getting out of school and raiding all the fast food restaurants. The group occasionally moving out of the way as people came riding down on bikes or skate boards. They ended up at a cross walk where little girls were handing out fliers for a show. Most ignored them or said no and the girls had disappointed looks on their faces. AS they approached the girls went to hand the papers to them as they ignored and Cas looked at them in confusion.

Daniel stopped and took one from them, "Well what's this?"

"We are having a ballet concert." She replied shyly.

He gave a warm smile, "Sounds awesome. I might come around to look at it."

The little girls smiled at him as he ran up to catch up to Dean and the others. "We are not seeing a ballet."

"I know." Daniel smile and sighed.

Dean squinted, "Then why'd you take the paper?"

"This thing called human decency." Daniel answered as they walked up to a movie theater.

Dean walked up to the box office and grinned, "Yeah can I get a ticket for a movie please."

The cashier chuckled, "Not happening Winchester." His eyes turned black as Dean backed away uncomfortably.

"A demon..." He whispered to himself.

It smiled at him, "Might want to get home and get ready to return our king instead of running around like a princess."

Daniel walked up next to Dean with his arms crossed and a grin on his face, "Actually, Dean is the princess."

"And you must be the Joker." The demon joked.

Daniel smiled at him, "I'd recognize that sense of humor anywhere. I almost killed you."

"Ah yes but you let me live out of the kindness of your heart." The demon snarled.

"I'm not kind at all. I just knew that letting you live would be more hell than you dying."

"No. Letting me live would give me the chance of ripping your heart out." The demon chuckled.

Daniel licked his lips, "Another thing, I have no heart. SO you better watch out. I still have your king, I won this chess match."

"Actually it was Sammy and-" Dean tried to explain.

"Shush, Dean, this isn't your fight." Daniel commented.

The demon hissed at them, "Just get out of here before I kill you."

He uncrossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Fine. See you tonight. Can't wait to return your king."

They turned around and returned to the car and headed home. They sat inside, waiting and thinking of plans to kill the group of demons. "We'll have Kevin shoot some of them down with holy water, Cas will kill off some with the remaining Angel blades we have. Dean and I will do the same and Daniel will sneak up on them with the demon knife." Sam explained to the group. The nodded at each other, accepting the plan as they drifted off to wait. Dean sat at the table alone, until Cas came and sat across from him.

"You've been drinking a lot more, Dean." Cas mumbled.

"So?" Dean grumbled taking another sip from the bottle.

"You were getting better and you stopped drinking for a while. Now you've been back on it. Dean if it's the boy, he's a burden. You should let him leave." Cas suggested.

He shrugged, "I'll admit that he's kind of a burden but I can't just kick him out, Cas. He'll leave on his own."

Cas looked down and stood up, "And hopefully you'll stop drinking again." He left the room leaving Dean alone again. Soon it was time for the attack. They secured Crowley in the dungeon before leaving. Locking the whole room up and covering it in Devils traps. They left and arrived in that dark forest again, and stopped at the clearing. No one was there.

"Alright we're here you bastards!" Dean shouted, waiting for the demons to show up. One appeared from the trees, her eyes and hair black.

"Hello, Winchester." The demon greeted.

Dean nodded at it,"We're here to finish the deal.

The demon looked at each of the figures until looking at Daniel. It laughed, "I didn't know you were friends with this one... I shouldn't be surprised. He did kill a lot of us. Anyways, where's Crowley?"

Dean smiled, "We knew you would try and kill us anyways. You're not getting your king back."

The demon smiled, "Checkmate." It lunged at Dean as he pulled out an angel blade and stabbed it, causing it to fall to the ground. Demons began to swarm from the trees and began to attack them, Kevin trying to hold them back by spraying the holy water at them. They went around killing them off as Daniel hid in the shadows, waiting for a sneak attack until he was grabbed from behind. He turned to see the cashier.

"I said I would rip out your heart." It chuckled as the demon stabbed Daniel in the stomach.


End file.
